Les tirages de la mort
by Iliade de l'Internet
Summary: Stessy n'a aucune limite pour embêter les membres de l'Iliade, surtout en matière de défi. Bienvenue, dans les tirages de la mort. Mouahahah !
1. Chapter 1

_**Les tirages de la mort**_

 _Résumé :_ Stessy n'a aucune limite pour embêter les membres de l'Iliade, surtout en matière de défi. Bienvenue, dans les tirages de la mort. Mouahahah

 _Introduction :_

Coucou les copains et les copines ! How are you ? Bienvenue pour notre tout premier recueil. Un recueil rempli de défi d'oneshot les plus compliqués les uns que les autres. Crossover ou regular à par pour Sheila qui m'a obligé(Non, je l'ai fait toute seule car je suis une fille généreuse !) à faire un tirage avec que des personnages Harry Potter la coquine !

 **Voici la liste des tirages :**

Tirage au sort obligatoires :

Tirage de limite de mot

Tirage de délais

Tirage de couple

Tirage au sort facultatif :

Tirage d'animaux

Tirage de mots

Tirage d'adjectif

Tirage de verbe

Tirage de sentiments

Tirage de comment Harry part de chez les Dursley

Tirage de mot anglais

Tirage de lieu

Tirage de restaurant

Tirage de légende et de mythe

Tirage de sort

Tirage de potion

Tirage de dinosaure

Tirage de position sexuelle

Tirage de jeux vidéo

Tirage de musique

Tirage d'ambiance

Tirage de créature

Tirage de comment mourir

Tirage de pierre précieuse

Tirage de punition

Tirage de blague

Tirage d'oeuvre d'art

Tirage de planète

Tirage de plante

Tirage de maquillage

Tirage de dieu

Tirage de métier

Tirage de fruit et légume

Tirage d'héritage magique

Tirage de baguette magique

Tirage de vêtement

Tirage de catastrophe naturelle

Tirage d'époque

Tirage de peur

Tirage de figure géométrie

Tirage des monuments

Tirage de couleur

Tirage de pouvoir

Tirage de nom

Tirage de prénom

Tirage de plat

Tirage de matière

Tirage de technique de combat

Tirage de langue

Tirage de familier

Tirage d'âge

Tirage d'insulte

Tirage de civilisation

Tirage de maladie

Tirage de marque

 **Règles générales:**

Au moins 5 Tirages minimum pour participer (parmi la très large liste donnée)

Toute personne peut y participer

Il y a tirages totalement obligatoires

 **Par exemple : Sans les obligatoires**

Tirage d'objet : Banane

Tirage mot : Heureux

Tirage Verbe : Agrandir

Tirage Couple : HP/SS

Tirage lieu : Argentine

Il était une fois en Argentine, un homme du nom de Severus qui avait une grande et belle banane. Cette dernière dans les moments les plus plaisant, s'agrandissait pour atteindre une taille fort respectable. Harry en était très heureux.

(Écrit par Sheilaellena dans un moment de solitude ! - Paix à son âme)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamé :** les univers appartiennent évidemment à J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire m'appartient.

 **Rating :** M

 **Auteur :** Sheilaellana

Limite de mot : moins de 2 000 et plus de 1 000

Limite de temps : 2 jours

Couple : Olivier Dubois / Abelforth Dumbledore

Mot : Accolade

Punition : se faire battre

Lieu : Mordor

Sentiment Hébété

Verbe : Agenouiller

 **Remarque :** Je reviens avec un nouveau défi, je ne vous dirais rien de plus sauf que vous allez être sûrement surpris. Allez, bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare**

\- Allez ! À plus les mecs, leur cria Will en sortant des vestiaires avec son sac jeté sur l'épaule.

\- Salut, et profite bien de ta femme, blagua un autre.

\- T'inquiète pas de la mienne et occupe-toi plutôt de la tienne.

C'est donc dans une bonne ambiance que les joueurs de Quidditch quittèrent peu à peu les vestiaires ne laissant qu'Olivier Dubois et son meilleur ami Jess. Tous deux finissaient de s'habiller et le gardien cherchait ses protections de tibias afin de les ranger. Une fois terminé, Jess prit son sac à la main et s'approcha de son ami.

\- C'était un bon entraînement aujourd'hui, capitaine, lui dit-il.

\- Ouais, pour une fois que tout se passait bien. Vous avez bien géré les gars. Tu rentres directement chez toi là ? lui demanda Olivier.

\- Je vais passer voir ma sœur à son bureau et après je verrais. Pourquoi ?

\- Oh comme ça. Bon, faut que je me dépêche de rentrer.

\- Ok, alors à plus Olivier.

Le poursuiveur s'approcha et lui fit une **accolade** pour lui dire au revoir, puis prit ses affaires et partit. Il ne resta plus que l'ancien Griffondor qui prenait son temps. Il savourait ce moment de calme, sans hurlements, sans aucunes engueulades, rien si ce n'est que le silence le plus reposant. Quand il eut finit, Olivier ferma la porte des vestiaires et transplana chez lui.

Il atterrit devant une petite maison située près des montagnes rocheuses, les terres étaient arides ici. Pas besoin de cacher qu'ici la température avoisinait les 34°C et qu'il n'y avait pas de lac ou autre plan d'eau à des kilomètres à la ronde. Ce paysage lui avait fait penser au **Mordor** dans le film « Le Seigneur des Anneaux ». Étant un sang-mêlé, il connaissait très bien la culture moldue.

La maison était jolie avec ces diverses fleurs qui entouraient la demeure. Le jeune sorcier l'avait acheté avec son compagnon, Abelforth, le frère du défunt Albus Dumbledore. Il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier. Ça s'était passé quelques mois après la bataille finale, les deux hommes s'étaient mis ensemble et avaient voulu emménager pour vivre enfin leur amour. Cela avait été le jour le plus heureux pour le jeune sorcier. Il en avait passé des bons moments dans leur petite maison, leur nid d'amour, cette demeure qui abritait et protégeait tous leurs rêves et leurs projets pour le futur. Mais ça, c'était au début car après arrivait la réalité.

En soupirant, Olivier marcha vers cette maison qui cachait bien des secrets. Il se demandait à partir de quel moment leur conte de fée s'était transformé en cauchemar. A quel instant la réalité avait tout soufflée sur son passage pour ne laisser qu'amertume et tristesse. Tout ce qu'il voulait après cette guerre, c'était oublier les morts, le sang et toute l'horreur qu'avait fait naître ce carnage par ce foutu Voldemort. Il voulait juste vivre avec Abelforth et être heureux, ce n'était pas grand-chose comme rêve. Ah si ! Il oubliait celui de jouer au Quidditch, de vivre pour sa plus grande passion.

Des rêves si simples, et pourtant...

Le Griffondor ouvrit la porte et entra dans la maison, il déposa ses affaires dans l'armoire et partit dans la cuisine se faire à manger. Il avait une faim de loup après s'être autant dépensé durant l'entraînement. Tout à son occupation, il ne vit pas son compagnon rentrer dans la cuisine et sursauta quand celui-ci lui prit le bras pour le retourner vers lui.

\- Où étais-tu ? lui demanda brusquement Abelforth. Tu n'étais pas là quand je suis rentré ce soir.

\- J'étais à l'entraînement et tu le sais très bien, je te l'ai dit ce matin, dit Olivier en essayant de se dégager.

\- Tu devais être là depuis deux heures, donc qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? Tu crois que la maison va s'entretenir toute seule par hasard ?!

\- Tu es bien capable de t'occuper du repas tout de même, rétorqua le jeune homme.

 **Hébété** par le culot de son mari. Il n'était pas écrit elfe de maison sur son front quand même.

\- Je parie que tu fricotais avec ce bon à rien de Jess, l'accusa le vieux sorcier.

\- C'est mon ami, laisse-le tranquille. Ce n'est pas ma faute si l'entraînement s'est prolongé.

Abelforth le gifla et le jeune sorcier sentit sa tête partir et sa lèvre s'éclater sous le coup. Il porta sa main à sa bouche et quand il la relava, il put voir le sang sur ses doigts.

Même pas rentré et ça commençait déjà, pensa Olivier.

-Ne me parles plus jamais sur ce ton, lui ordonna son mari. Tu me dois le respect sinon tu sais très bien ce qu'il se passera si tu me désobéis comme tu le fais en ce moment.

\- La violence est toujours la solution à tout pour toi, ironisa le plus jeune. J'en ai marre de cette situation, tu m'agresses pour chaque truc qui va mal. Chaque chose que je fais est critiqué, rien ne te plais, alors qu'est-ce que tu fous encore avec moi, hein ?

Ce dernier regardait son compagnon, et il ne reconnaissait plus l'homme qu'il avait épousé. Cet homme fort et sage n'était plus le même. Il était devenu violent, autant dans ses paroles que dans ces gestes, le rabaissant sans cesse et le battant dès qu'il en avait l'occasion. Olivier n'en pouvait plus de cette vie sans amour mais au contraire pleine de haine.

Si au début il restait avec Abelfort par amour, croyant qu'il pouvait changer maintenant c'était la peur qui le retenait. Il avait peur de ne pas survivre si il partait, il connaissait trop bien son mari, jamais il n'accepterait de le laisser s'en allait sans rien dire. Mais là il n'en pouvait plus, il se sentait mourir à petit feu. Cacher la vérité à ses amis le démoralisait, sans parler des nombreux glamours qu'il devait porter pour cacher les coups.

Olivier pris sa décision et sorti de la cuisine à grands pas, ne prêtant pas attention aux cris de son compagnon. Il se dirigea vers la chambre et commença à prendre ses affaires et à les jeter dans des malles.

Abelfort se stoppa à l'entrée de la chambre et lui demanda ce qu'il faisait.

\- Ça se voit non, je m'en vais, lui répondit le jeune homme.

\- Tu n'iras nulle part !

Le sorcier arracha les vêtements des mains d'Olivier et d'un sort il envoya les malles se fracasser contre les murs de la chambre. Puis se tournant vers son mari, il lui donna un coup le projetant par terre. Il s'avança vers lui, le releva en lui empoignant les cheveux et le fusilla du regard.

\- Recommence une fois ça, et tu te prends la correction du siècle, le menaça-t-il. Tu es mon mari et ta place est dans cette maison.

\- Lâche-moi, cria Olivier. Je ne veux plus de cette vie, je ne t'ai pas épousé pour que tu me bats. Tout ce que je voulais c'est que tu m'aimes.

A ces mots le jeune homme s'effondra en larmes, pleurant cette vie perdue, cette dure réalité qu'étais devenue sa vie. Son amour perdu...

Son mari le fit **agenouiller** devant lui et détacha sa ceinture de son pantalon, la faisant claquer contre le sol. Au son, le joueur de Quidditch, se crispa et mis ses mains devant son visage pour se protéger des coups qui allaient venir.

-Je t'aime mais c'est toi qui t'es mis dans cette situation, c'est toi qui me provoque sans cesse. Et tu oses me quitter pour quelques malheureux coups, lui dit sur un ton de colère son mari.

Et les coups commencèrent à pleuvoir sur le corps d'Olivier. Chaque coup laissait une traîné de feu sur son corps et pas un seul endroit ne fut épargné. Mais malgré les coups, il ne pouvait pas cacher la haine que lui inspirait Abelfort.

\- Je te hais lui hurla le jeune homme. Je voudrais que tu sois mort durant cette putain de guerre.

\- Ah oui ? C'est comme ça que tu remercies ma générosité ? Sans moi tu ne serais rien Olivier. C'est moi qui t'es épousé, moi qui t'es soutenu dans tes rêves, moi qui t'es accompagné jusque dans ce pays, qui est accepté de vivre près de ces montagnes rocheuses, lui cria le vieux sorcier.

Et à chaque phrase, les coups tombaient plus puissant que les précédents. Olivier savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû le provoquer mais il ne pouvait plus se taire. Ils étaient rendus à un carrefour de leur vie, où un choix devait être fait.

-Tu as promis lors de notre mariage de m'aimer et de me chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare, tu as trahis tes promesses, murmura le Griffondor.

Sa voix s'était cassée à force de hurler de douleur.

-Mon seul regret dans cette vie c'est de t'avoir épousé, j'aurais voulu ne t'avoir jamais rencontré, reprit-il sur le même ton.

Il savait qu'en disant ça, il se condamnait mais il valait mieux cela qu'une vie longue remplis de coups et d'insultes. Cette vie n'en valait plus la peine, et il savait qu'il ne pouvait sortir de cette relation vivant.

Autant en finir.

A ces mots, Abelfort jeta la ceinture au sol et attrapa Olivier la gorge et le releva. Ce dernier n'avait plus la force de se tenir lui-même, il avait mal partout, il pouvait à peine respirer tant ces côtes lui faisaient mal. Il senti son mari l'étrangler tout en lui fracassant la tête contre le mur de cette chambre qui avait été un moment la spectatrice de leur amour avant que la haine ne s'installe. Le jeune homme vit bientôt des taches noires dans sa vision et peu à peu l'air ne circula plus dans ces poumons, il se sentit partir et pria pour que cela fût la fin de son calvaire.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Notes :** Je sais que mon défi se termine de façon tragique pour mon personnage. Certains sûrement protesteront, d'autres seront scandalisé, j'espère jusque qu'il y aura des personnes qui seront touchées et comprendront le message que j'ai voulu faire passer. Si au début j'étais parti pour un tout autre projet pour ces deux personnages, c'est en relisant un vieil exposé sur les violences conjugales que j'ai changé d'avis.

On n'oublie trop souvent que la violence conjugale ne touche pas que les femmes, les hommes sont aussi touchés par ce fléau. Et si une femme meurt tous les 4 jours c'est tous les 13 jours que meurs un homme sous les coups de son conjoint (homme ou femme). Quand on évoque cela, beaucoup en rit ne voulant pas croire que cela existe, les hommes qui ont assez de courage pour en parler, se font le plus souvent rire au nez.

Cet écrit est donc pour tous ces hommes morts ou pour ceux qui rentrent chez eux et qui une fois la porte fermé subissent la violence conjugale.

Posté le 23/07/2016


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer :** Bien évidemment, les personnages et l'univers d'HP appartiennent à JK élevée au rang de déesse. Seule l'histoire m'appartient.

 **Auteur :** Dustin Potter Hoffman Snape

 **Titre :** Une maîtresse et une épouse

 **Rating :** T

 **Pairing :** Je vous conseille de fuir et de prendre vos jambes à votre cou si vous ne voulez pas faire une attaque cardiaque en lisant le pairing.

Cet OS est un défi que j'ai décidé de relever. Franchement, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de le faire. C'est quelque chose qui sort de la planète Jupiter.

 **Limite de mots :** plus de 4000 et moins de 4999

 **Limite de temps :** 13 jours

 **Couple :** Fudge/Maxime

 **Sentiment :** Agité

 **Lieu :** Godric's Hollow

 **Restaurant :** Taco Bell

 **Musique :** This one's for you

* * *

 **Une maîtresse et une épouse**

La campagne, l'hiver, c'était encore autre chose : plus une feuille aux arbres. Les prés étaient morts, grisâtres et tristes. La terre était durcie par la gelée. Les herbes folles et les grands chardons desséchés étaient blancs de givre et, le long des rives, dans les petits creux où l'eau dormait, la glace était prise. En haut des rochers, les squelettes noircis des grands châtaigniers se dressaient, immobiles, sous le ciel couleur de plomb. Tout était endormi et reposait. Pourtant, les ajoncs vivaces, au milieu des bruyères grises et des fougères séchées, éclairaient leur verdure terne de quelques fleurs jaunes, et les houx, aux feuilles luisantes, montraient leurs belles grappes de graines rouges.

La grande plaine était blanche, immobile et sans voix, pas un bruit, pas un son, toute vie était éteinte.

Dans ce décor où régnait un silence profond dans la solitude de la campagne, car la neige amortissait tous les sons avec son tapis d'hermine, un petit homme corpulent aux cheveux gris, recouvert d'un épais manteau noir, se tenait debout dans une ruelle déserte.

Il attendait sous un réverbère du village, jetant quelques coups d'yeux aux alentours. Il rajusta son chapeau melon de couleur verte et jeta un regard à sa montre. Il était nerveux et agité. Il n'aimait pas se retrouver dans ce genre de situation, à attendre sous la neige comme un parfait idiot.

Ils auraient peut-être dû se donner rendez-vous dans un autre endroit. Un autre lieu mais certainement pas **Godric's Hollow**. Il pouvait être vu à tout moment et reconnu par un ou plusieurs sorciers. Il imaginait déjà les gros titres de la presse et du scandale que cela créerait si jamais on les apercevait ensembles.

Il n'était pas vraiment effrayé par la presse et encore moins par le jugement que les sorcières et sorciers porteraient sur lui. Il était habitué à être critiqué par la communauté sorcière et une critique de plus ne lui ferait ni chaud ni froid.

Si jamais toute cette histoire venait à se savoir, il perdrait son épouse. Mary ne lui pardonnerait jamais et il se retrouverait à la rue car il était sûr que sa femme n'hésiterait pas à le foutre à la porte.

Il aimait tendrement Mary et cela faisait pratiquement trente-huit ans qu'ils étaient mariés ensembles. Mary était une femme douce et très attentionnée qu'il avait rencontrée lors de ses études à Poudlard.

Il secoua la tête et préféra chasser son épouse de ses pensées. Il n'aimait pas penser à elle lorsqu'il la trahissait impunément. Elle ne méritait pas cela mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Avec Mary, il avait l'impression que la flamme qui avait longtemps brûlée au sein de leur amour s'était éteinte. De leur couple ne restait plus que des souvenirs, rien de plus.

Mary, aussi douloureux soit-il de l'admettre, ne l'attirait plus. Il ne ressentait plus aucun désir pour son épouse. Il la trouvait toujours aussi belle malgré ses quelques rides mais elle n'était plus désirable à ses yeux. Sa femme était devenue une simple amie au fil du temps, et rien de plus. Qu'une amie.

Il sortit brusquement de ses pensées lorsqu'un « pop » retentit tout près de lui. Il eut un léger sursaut et se retourna pour faire face à la personne qui venait de transplaner à proximité de lui.

Il sourit lorsqu'il reconnut cette grande silhouette qui contrastait merveilleusement avec l'épais manteau blanc qui recouvrait tout le village.

— Feudge !

Il se retint de reprendre la femme sur la prononciation de son nom. Après tout ce temps, il devait être habitué. La française déformait de temps à autre quelques noms et mots sans le faire exprès. Il était difficile pour une française de prononcer correctement un nom anglais.

— Bonsoir, très chère, la salua-t-il en baisant sa main.

La française gloussa entre sa main, toujours gênée par ces marques de politesse. Elle était peu habituée à être courtisée comme le faisait Fudge à son égard. C'était certainement ce qui lui avait plu chez ce petit homme : sa courtoisie. Il était toujours charmant et très poli envers elle. Il avait ce côté charmeur qui la séduisait à tous les coups.

— Ne serait-il pas plus judicieux de changer de lieu ? proposa-t-il après avoir jeté quelques regards aux alentours.

Il était quelque peu nerveux et ne souhaitait pas se faire prendre. Il avait assez fait la une des journaux sorciers comme ça. Il aspirait désormais à une vie plus calme et plus sereine.

— Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle, déconcertée.

— Parce que nous pouvons être vus par n'importe qui, répondit-il. C'est un village semi-magique, très chère. Des sorciers pourraient nous surprendre à tout moment.

— Vous avez honte de moi, c'est ça !

— Olympe.

— Ne faîtes pas cette mine de chien abattu, lança-t-elle. Je sais que vous avez honte de moi. Cela fait deux ans que nous nous fréquentons et c'est la première fois que nous nous rencontrons ailleurs qu'un hôtel ! Je ne suis pas une catin, Cornélieus !

— Olympe.

— Si vous avez si honte de moi, cessons dès à présent de nous voir ! trancha-t-elle.

Cornelius blêmit et secoua brusquement la tête. Il ne souhaitait pas rompre leur liaison. Il s'était attaché à la française et n'avait nullement honte d'elle. S'il refusait tant de sortir dans des endroits publics avec elle, c'était par peur de perdre son épouse.

Il n'avait pas honte d'entretenir une liaison avec la demi-géante et trouvait qu'elle avait un charme irrésistible. Sa taille était un critère de beauté pour lui. Il avait toujours aimé les femmes de grande taille. D'ailleurs, Mary, son épouse était très grande. Elle le dépassait de plusieurs têtes et c'était en partie ce qui l'avait attiré chez sa femme, sa taille.

Il retint Olympe par le bras et poussa un soupir, réfléchissant rapidement sur quelque chose à dire pour la retenir car il savait qu'elle s'en irait et qu'il ne la reverrait plus.

— Et si nous allions dîner ? suggéra-t-il.

Olympe fronça les sourcils, suspicieuse et se tourna vers l'ancien ministre de la magie anglaise, dardant son regard noir sur le petit homme.

— Où ?

— Dans un merveilleux restaurant qui m'a été vivement recommandé par le premier ministre moldu, répondit-il.

— Vous voulez m'emmener dîner dans un restaurant moldu ? questionna-t-elle, sceptique.

— C'est un très bon restaurant, je peux vous l'assurer, dit-il. Le **Taco** **Bell**. Ils font les meilleurs tacos du monde.

— Je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais pourquoi pas ? lança Olympe.

Cornelius sourit d'un air rassuré et prit la main d'Olympe. Il lui était impossible de prendre le bras à la directrice de l'Académie de magie de Beauxbâtons car elle était bien trop grande et qu'elle faisait au moins cinq fois sa taille.

Ils marchèrent un long moment dans la neige poudreuse et finirent par transplaner sur Londres. Ils atterrirent dans un coin de ruelle délabrée et insalubre. Ils quittèrent la rue et il demanda à Olympe de le suivre à travers les rues de Londres.

Il tenait la main de la demi-géante et se sentit rougir d'embarras lorsque plusieurs regards se posèrent sur eux. Certains passants les dévisageaient avec une certaine surprise dans le regard et des interrogations au bord des lèvres. Ce n'était certainement pas tous les jours qu'ils croisaient une personne de la taille d'Olympe Maxime. Elle était si grande qu'on la voyait arriver à l'autre bout de la rue.

Cornelius tenta de faire fi des visages qui se tournaient sur leur passage et des murmures qui résonnaient autour d'eux et poussa un soupir de soulagement discret lorsqu'il aperçut un restaurant de la chaîne Taco Bell. Non seulement il était épuisé d'avoir parcouru une si longue distance à pieds mais de plus, il avait froid et faim.

Ils pénétrèrent dans le restaurant et tous les clients se tournèrent vers eux car Olympe eut du mal à passer la porte du restaurant. Elle fut obligée de se baisser grandement pour pouvoir passer les portes. Dans la salle, résonnait en fond sonore une chanson d'artistes moldus, **David Guetta feat. Zara Larsson – This one's for you**. Il reconnaissait cette chanson car sa fille, Katherine, adorait quelques chanteurs moldus. Elle avait toute une collection de musique moldue. Elle vivait entre les mondes moldu et sorcier car son époux, Hugo, était un né-moldu.

Ils s'installèrent au fond de la salle et lorsqu'Olympe s'assit sur une chaise métallique, celle-ci plia sous le poids de la demi-géante et elle se retrouva en une fraction de secondes sur le sol, sous les rires aigus des quelques clients du restaurant.

Cornelius se précipita sur sa maîtresse et l'aida à se relever tandis qu'un serveur accourait vers eux.

— Est-ce que ça va ? demanda le serveur tandis qu'Olympe se redressait de toute sa longueur.

— Oui, cracha-t-elle, irritée.

Elle épousseta de la poussière invisible de ses vêtements et quitta le restaurant la tête haute, le nez en l'air, un rictus méprisant au coin des lèvres. Plusieurs clients pouffèrent entre leurs mains tandis que d'autres avaient les yeux écarquillés, abasourdis par la taille impressionnante d'Olympe.

Cornelius récupéra son manteau et alla à la poursuite de sa maîtresse.

— Olympe ! la héla-t-il.

Cette dernière ne répondit pas à son appel et continua sa marche sans se retourner. La française se sentait humiliée et par-dessus tout, elle commençait à en avoir plus qu'assez de cette relation absurde.

— Olympe !

Cornelius accéléra le pas et finit par rattraper la demi-géante. La française retira sèchement sa main de son poignet et se tourna violemment vers lui, les traits du visage déformés par une colère sourde.

— Quoi ? s'énerva-t-elle.

— Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il.

— Vous êtes tout le temps désolé, Feudge ! Vous êtes toujours désolé lorsque vous m'abandonnez après avoir fait l'amour avec moi pour aller retrouver votre femme. Vous êtes toujours désolé lorsque vous partez et m'abandonnez toute seule dans une chambre d'hôtel miteuse ! Vous êtes tout le temps désolé, Cornélieus.

— Olympe, fit-il d'une voix contrite.

— Je me retrouve toujours seule après votre départ, Feudge. Seule. Je dors toute seule tandis que vous, vous retrouvez les bras de votre femme. Il peut se passer des semaines sans que je ne puisse vous voir et je reste seule tandis que vous, vous êtes avec votre femme. Je n'ai personne, Feudge, alors que vous, vous avez votre femme. C'est fini, Feudge. Moi aussi, j'aimerai avoir quelqu'un avec qui m'endormir chaque soir quelqu'un qui n'aura pas honte de moi et qui s'affichera en public avec moi et non dans un lieu réservé aux moldus.

— Olympe.

— Nous avons passé d'excellents moments ensembles, Feudge, continua-t-elle d'une voix un peu plus douce. Mais, j'ai besoin de plus. De beaucoup plus qu'une étreinte. Beaucoup plus qu'une aventure, d'une liaison secrète.

— Que voulez-vous ? l'interrogea-t-il.

— Je veux être aimée, Cornélieus, répondit-elle.

— Je…je…je…

— Je comprends, dit Olympe avec un sourire triste.

— Je ne veux pas arrêter, confia-t-il.

— Et je ne veux pas souffrir, répliqua Olympe. J'ai déjà assez souffert ainsi de cette relation, Feudge. Vous ne pouvez me retenir alors que vous savez très bien que vous ne pourrez m'apporter ce que je désire le plus.

— Et c'est ce Hagrid qui vous apportera ce que vous désirez ? rétorqua Cornelius d'un ton acerbe.

— Hagrid est un homme charmant et peut-être saura-t-il m'apporter ce que je désire. Je prendrais le temps d'y réfléchir.

— Il ne vous mérite pas.

— Et vous ? argua Olympe d'un ton sec. Me méritez-vous ? Hagrid n'est peut-être pas un homme d'esprit tel que vous mais c'est quelqu'un de bien et d'honnête avec qui je me sens moi-même. Avec qui je n'ai pas besoin de me cacher. Avec lui, je suis acceptée telle que je suis.

— Mais je vous accepte telle que vous êtes !

— Non, protesta Olympe. Vous ne m'acceptez que pour le changement que cela crée en vous. Rien de plus, rien de moins.

Olympe soupira d'agacement et un coup d'œil autour d'eux lui fit savoir qu'ils étaient observés par une foule de moldus.

Elle n'aimait pas ça, être au centre de l'attention. Surtout dans ce monde dont elle ne connaissait pratiquement rien. Elle était lasse et aurait besoin d'une bonne tasse de thé. Peut-être irait-elle à Poudlard et passerait-elle la soirée avec Hagrid. Il y avait un bon moment qu'elle n'avait pas revu le demi-géant.

Elle passerait la soirée avec lui si et seulement si il désirait l'avoir dans sa demeure et le lendemain, elle retournerait en France car la fin des vacances scolaires de fin d'année approchait à grand pas et elle devait tout préparer avant l'arrivée des élèves.

— Je suis désolée, Feudge, mais nous ferions mieux d'en rester là, déclara-t-elle.

Il valait mieux arrêter cette relation avant qu'elle ne finisse par en souffrir. Elle s'était attachée à ce petit homme chétif mais heureusement pour elle, elle n'en était pas tombée amoureuse. Elle l'appréciait et aimait discuter avec lui mais c'était sans plus. Il n'y avait qu'une profonde tendresse et affection en elle envers cet homme.

Elle s'était efforcée, difficilement, de ne pas s'attacher à lui car elle savait que tôt ou tard, cette aventure prendrait fin.

Cornelius n'était pas le genre d'homme à quitter son épouse pour une maîtresse.

— Ne puis-je pas vous retenir ? demanda-t-il d'une voix désespérée.

Olympe émit un petit ricanement amusé et secoua la tête, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

— Bonne soirée, Feudge, dit-elle.

Olympe se rapprocha de lui et déposa un baiser fugace sur ses lèvres avant de se redresser et de lui adresser un dernier signe de tête puis elle disparut dans le coin d'une rue, probablement pour transplaner.

Fudge resta un long moment immobile et posa quelques doigts sur ses lèvres fraîches. Elle était partie. Elle avait mis fin à leur relation. Il était attristé par ce départ.

Comment ne pas l'être alors qu'il venait de perdre sa maîtresse ? La seule femme pour laquelle il éprouvait encore du désir, la seule femme qui lui faisait encore de l'effet.

Il se sentait revivre à chacune de leurs rencontres, à chacune de leurs retrouvailles. Il s'était senti rajeunir aux côtés de la française. Il avait toujours été impatient de la retrouver, de la câliner, de goûter à ses lèvres, d'explorer son corps.

Il aimait cette adrénaline qui parcourait ses veines à chacun de leurs rendez-vous. Ce besoin urgent et pressant de ne faire qu'un avec la demi-géante. Cette envie irrépressible de la toucher, de la voir. Il s'était senti revivre grâce à elle.

Maintenant qu'Olympe était partie, il avait l'impression que la vie avait retrouvé ce goût âpre qu'il avait abandonné pendant deux ans.

Il souffla doucement et retira la neige qui était tombée sur ses vêtements. C'était le réveillon de noël aujourd'hui. Il avait réussi à inventer une excuse pour pouvoir fausser compagnie à sa famille et retrouver Olympe. Malheureusement pour lui, ses plans ne s'étaient pas déroulés comme il l'avait prévu.

Il se retrouvait seul, en plein milieu d'un trottoir, les épaules voûtées. Il poussa un soupir de lassitude et plongea une main dans sa poche puis la ressortit au bout de quelques secondes. Dans sa paume, un magnifique écrin de velours noir. Il se frotta les yeux et rangea l'écrin dans sa poche.

Il marcha un long moment dans les rues moldues, évitant de temps à autre quelques passants un peu pressés.

Il y avait comme un air de fête un peu partout dans Londres. Les rues étaient illuminées et décorées en l'occasion de la fête de noël. Il observa quelques moldus qui souriaient et prenaient un sapin de noël en photo. C'était rare d'avoir de la neige sur Londres, aussi, pratiquement tous les moldus étaient de sortie pour observer ce merveilleux spectacle.

L'ancien ministre de la magie resserra son manteau et continua tranquillement sa marche puis il transplana au bout de quelques mètres après s'être assuré qu'il n'y avait pas un moldu dans le coin. Il atterrit à une centaine de mètres de sa demeure, à **Tinworth**.

La demeure était un grand cottage d'une centaine d'années. Une maison que lui et son épouse avaient acheté peu de temps après leur mariage. Cette maison avait été leur refuge, leur nid d'amour. Cette demeure recelait tous leurs souvenirs, leur histoire. Cette maison était une partie d'eux.

Il resta un long moment à contempler la demeure décorée de guirlandes et d'illuminations. Il y avait des lampions un peu partout sur l'allée qui menait au porche de la maison. Il laissa échapper un nouveau soupir et se décida à rejoindre sa famille. De toute manière, il n'avait plus d'autres plans pour le réveillon. Il aurait pu aller dans un bar à putes moldu comme il l'avait fait quelques fois avant de sortir avec Olympe mais ce soir, il n'avait envie de rien.

Peut-être irait-il un autre soir. Peut-être. Pour l'instant, il était temps de reprendre son rôle de mari et de père de famille.

Il ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans la demeure. Il fut aussitôt assailli par une odeur agréable et une sensation de chaleur très agréable. Il poussa un soupir d'aise et retira son manteau qu'il accrocha à un porte-manteau mural.

Il entendit des bribes de conversation provenir de la cuisine et jeta un coup d'œil au salon. Les cadeaux étaient déjà disposés sous le grand sapin de noël. Il y en avait des tonnes comme les années précédentes. Il roula des yeux en pensant que sa femme ne pouvait s'empêcher de gâter leurs enfants ainsi que leurs petits-enfants.

— Papi !

Cornelius détourna son regard du sapin de noël et rattrapa à temps la petite fusée blonde qui s'était précipitée sur lui.

— Maëva, fit-il avec un sourire aux lèvres.

— Porte-moi, papi, exigea la gamine.

Cornelius esquissa un sourire amusé et obéit derechef à l'ordre de sa petite fille. La gamine lui fit un grand sourire et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

— Je t'ai manqué, papi ? demanda-t-elle.

— Oui, répondit-il en souriant.

— Toi aussi.

Cornelius sourit à nouveau et se dirigea avec sa petite-fille de cinq ans vers la cuisine où se trouvait le reste de la famille. La conversation s'arrêta brusquement lorsqu'il fit son entrée dans la pièce. Tous les regards se posèrent sur lui et il y eut comme de l'orage dans l'air.

Son fils aîné, Charles, le père de Maëva aida une femme brune enceinte jusqu'aux yeux à se lever de la chaise sur laquelle elle était assise.

— Nous sommes à l'étage, maman, informa Charles.

Il aida sa femme et ils sortirent de la cuisine sans un regard ni un mot pour Cornelius qui ne comprenait pas ce qui était en train de se passer.

— Maëva, ma puce, viens ! dit une jeune femme à la chevelure blonde.

— On va où, tatie ? questionna la gamine qui se retrouva dans les bras de sa tante.

— On va jouer à gnome, répondit la blonde.

La blonde passa devant Cornelius en le toisant avec mépris et elle suivit son frère ainsi que sa belle-sœur à l'étage.

— Hugo ! cria-t-elle au milieu des marches d'escaliers.

Un homme aux cheveux châtains à la carrure assez impressionnante se leva précipitamment de sa chaise, un bébé d'à peine un an dans les bras et quitta la cuisine en s'excusant auprès de ses beaux-parents.

Il ne restait plus que Cornelius et Mary dans la cuisine.

Mary était une femme aux cheveux blonds parsemés de quelques cheveux gris, la silhouette fine et élancée, les cheveux attachés en un chignon serré, vêtue d'une robe à la coupe simple. Il était difficile de se dire que Mary était une cinquantenaire et qu'elle était au bord de la soixantaine.

Elle gardait toujours son regard brillant de sa jeunesse et sa légèreté de ses dix-huit ans. C'était une femme qui pétillait de vie. Un vrai trésor que Cornelius oubliait parfois de chérir au profit d'Olympe Maxime ou de quelques prostituées qu'il fréquentait parfois avant sa rencontre avec son ex-maîtresse.

— Que se passe-t-il ? questionna-t-il.

Mary posa son regard noisette sur lui quelques secondes et se détourna pour se lever de table. Elle tourna le dos à son époux et entreprit de s'occuper de la dinde qui cuisait dans le four. Elle inspecta sa cuisson et se retourna pour faire face à Cornelius qui attendait patiemment une réponse de sa part.

— Les enfants savent pour ta maîtresse, répondit-elle d'une voix atone.

— Quoi ? s'écria-t-il, effaré.

— Il est inutile de nier, Cornelius, poursuivit Mary. Charles t'a vu sortir d'un hôtel en compagnie d'Olympe Maxime, la directrice de Beauxbâtons. Et la semaine dernière, ce fut Kate qui te vit avec cette Maxime.

Cornelius ouvrit la bouche un instant, estomaqué. Et dire qu'il avait fait attention à ne pas fréquenter des endroits connus de leur communauté. Olympe et lui avaient été très discrets concernant leur liaison. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il avait pensé. Il n'avait pas été plus prudent que ça.

Il sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et prit place sur l'une des chaises de la cuisine. Il avait besoin de s'asseoir un instant.

Mary l'observa, le visage neutre. Il ne savait quoi dire à son épouse. Il la perdrait, il en était sûr.

— Mary, commença-t-il d'une voix hésitante, presque fébrile.

— Que vas-tu me dire, Cornelius ? Que tu es désolé ? Que ce n'était qu'une aventure d'un soir ? De quelques semaines ?

— Olympe et moi c'est fini, Mary, lança-t-il. Je ne l'aime pas. Je ne l'ai jamais aimé. Il n'y a que toi qui…

— Qui quoi ? l'interrompit brutalement son épouse. Que moi qui compte ?

La voix de Mary se fit chancelante et moins vibrante. Cornelius sentit son cœur se comprimer dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il vit des larmes perler au coin des yeux de sa femme.

— J'ai cru un instant que ce n'était qu'une passade, qu'une aventure d'un soir comme toutes les autres mais avec le temps, je me suis rendue à l'évidence. Cette femme était bien plus que ça. Bien plus qu'une aventure. Tu entretenais cette liaison depuis bien trop longtemps et moi, tu ne me touchais plus. Je n'étais plus désirable à tes yeux. Si au début, j'ai fermé les yeux concernant tes relations d'un soir avec les putes de l'Allée des Embrumes, c'était parce que je savais qu'elles ne t'intéressaient que pour le sexe et que moi, j'étais ta femme, la mère de tes enfants mais que par-dessus tout, tu m'aimais. Alors, je me suis accrochée à ton amour et j'ai décidé de fermer les yeux sur tes nombreuses trahisons. Mais aujourd'hui, tout a changé, Cornelius. Il y a cette femme, ta maîtresse, pour qui tu sembles éprouver beaucoup de désir mais aussi un certain attachement si ce n'est de l'amour. Elle, tu lui fait l'amour et tu la couvres de cadeaux. Tandis que moi, je demeure invisible à tes yeux, dit-elle, un sanglot dans la voix.

— Mary.

— Je sais que tu étais avec elle, Cornelius, et non au ministère comme tu l'as prétendu ce matin.

— Je…je suis sincèrement désolé, Mary. Je ne…je… s'excusa-t-il.

Cornelius se leva et s'avança vers son épouse qui resta immobile, les yeux remplis de larmes fixés sur lui.

— Je ne voulais pas. Je t'aime, Mary.

— Cesse de me raconter des sottises, Cornelius, et assume pour une fois tes responsabilités ! s'énerva Mary, les poings serrés. Tu ne m'aimes pas ! Inutile de te voiler la face. Si tu m'aimais un tant soit peu, tu ne m'aurais jamais trahi. Si j'étais vraiment celle que tu aimais, tu m'aurais respecté, Cornelius. Ou au moins, aurais-tu eu la décence de ne pas me mentir.

— Olympe et moi c'est fini, Mary, l'informa-t-il. Il n'y a plus rien entre elle et moi. C'est toi que j'aime, Mary. Uniquement que toi, je te le promets. Je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un d'autre que toi. Je t'aime, Mary.

Mary esquissa un sourire désabusé et passa une main sur son visage d'un geste las.

— Je n'en peux plus de cette situation, Cornelius. Il est évident que notre relation s'est brisée avec le temps. Ton amour pour moi s'est changé en amitié et je ne veux pas de ton amitié. Je ne veux pas être seulement la mère de tes enfants. J'aimerai être ton épouse, pas celle que tu montres sur la place publique pour de grandes occasions et que tu enfermes à la maison lorsque je ne te sers plus à rien.

— Mary.

— Je veux que tu t'en ailles, Cornelius, dit-elle d'une voix implacable.

— Mais, fit-il, éberlué.

— J'ai pris contact avec un avocat la semaine dernière, il t'enverra les papiers du divorce dans peu de temps, lui annonça-t-elle.

Cornelius était choqué et n'en revenait pas. Mary lui demandait clairement le divorce. Il avait toujours su que si elle venait à apprendre qu'il la trompait elle divorcerait sans hésiter mais jamais il n'aurait pu se douter qu'elle était au courant de ses nombreuses liaisons et qu'elle avait gardé le silence pendant tout ce temps, restant toujours la même, l'accueillant à la maison après une dure journée de travail avec un grand sourire et un bon petit plat préparé avec amour.

— Mary, je t'aime, lâcha-t-il en s'agenouillant devant sa femme.

— Malheureusement, pas assez pour me retenir, déclara-t-elle d'un ton froid.

Elle essuya les larmes qui avaient roulé sur ses joues et quitta la cuisine sans un dernier regard pour Cornelius qui vit son monde s'effondrer tel un château de sable. Il avait non seulement perdu sa maîtresse mais il venait aussi de perdre son épouse, celle qui avait partagé sa vie pendant près de quarante ans.

Il avait tout perdu en un seul soir, en quelques heures.

 **Fin.**

* * *

J'ai fait du mieux que j'ai pu pour un couple qui me paraît hautement improbable et surtout insolite !

Bises et à la prochaine !

Dustin Potter Hoffman Snape.


End file.
